Jealousy in the Key of C The Outtakes
by feckle
Summary: Outtakes from Jealousy in the Key of C. Supporting characters and alternative POV. Non-Canon. Vampire.
1. Outtake 1 - William and the Meastro

**Disclaimer – **Twilight and its characters belong to Stephanie Meyer

**AN – **This is the first** Jealousy in the Key of C - Outtake**. It is taken from the POV of the Maestro and William Pearson and will hopefully shed some light on their perspective.

This Outtake is set at the same time of Chapter Eight **www(dot)fanfiction(dot)****net/s/6048116/8/Jealousy_in_the_Key_of_C** and would recommend that you read Chapter Eight first.

* * *

**Jealousy in the Key of C - Outtake #1 – William and The Maestro**

The first time he met Mr. Cullen, Will disliked the other immensely. In fact Will was insanely jealous that someone his age could be so accomplished, talented and well-travelled, while he was not. Will's mother had complained bitterly about favoritism for the doctor's brother and declared repeatedly that she had overheard the young man's audition and announced to all that would listen that, "Mr. Cullen was not any better than Will."

Will had chosen to believe his mother up until his first lesson, where Mr. Cullen quietly introduced the class into HIS world of music. It was only then that Will fully appreciated why the Maestro had selected Mr. Cullen as the new tutor. From that moment, all Will wanted was to learn from the talented man. Learn so he could one day be half the artist that Mr. Cullen was.

Will's friendship with Mr. Cullen was slow in developing. The boundary between student and teacher was strictly enforced. However it was Mr. Cullen's participation in the traditional coffee after class that began the easing of boundaries and the students discovered that this talented musician and teacher was also sociable with a dry sense of humor. All of the students were surprised to find Mr. Cullen keen to learn about them - their passions, drives and experiences.

Will was the only one to notice that, every now and then for only a smallest of moments, Mr. Cullen withdrew into himself with a look that could only be described as sorrow. Will would blink and the look would be gone. Afterwards Mr. Cullen would make an extra effort to engage, regaling them of his experiences in England or France, while enquiries by George for stories of Mr. Cullen's experiences in Italy were smoothly ignored.

Will had been embarrassed by his disclosure to Mr. Cullen that he lacked a practice instrument. He and his mother had been left with little when his father left, and while they had delayed the sale of the piano until the last possible moment it had become necessary when his mother had to wait for a position in town. Will was even more embarrassed by Mr. Cullen's horror at his situation, which was to become shock when his teacher agreed to allow the young man to intrude on the other's private time to undertake practice sessions and one-on-one lessons.

Mrs. Pearson's opinion of the young teacher improved dramatically after this. She ceased any criticism toward the young teacher and actively encouraged the growing friendship. The evenings became the highlight of Will's day, so much so that he put effort into convincing Edward to allow additional practice time before classes. While these times were shared with the youngest student George, Will still felt privileged and handpicked for extra tutelage.

Over time the one striking thing Will noticed about Edward was the way in which the other seemed to be aware of everything that was going on. The room could be reverberating with a cacophony of sounds emanating from each piano and Edward would wander through it, unfazed by the noise. He was able to go directly to the individual who needed his assistance at the moment they need it. Sometimes it felt like his teacher knew what he was thinking. Indeed Will would occasionally catch the movement of Edward turning towards him before he went to ask his question, as if Edward could sense that Will was going to make an enquiry.

It was at the night of the gala ball that Will realized something both horrible and wonderful. Listening to Edward perform, seeing the passion within the music that he created, Will realized he was falling in love with Edward Cullen. This devastated him. He knew he was doomed to unrequited love as Mr. Cullen was definitely not homosexual. Will's mother had unknowingly destroyed all his hope when she had smugly told him of the existence of Edward's fiancé and how Kitty's mother had been quite distraught at this new information. It also explained to Will a number of things in regards to Edward's demeanor, the fact that he threw himself into his work and clarified why such an accomplished musician would be living in Oberlin with his brother, rather than touring around the world.

That evening, on returning home, Will had locked himself in his room and sobbed. For the first time ever he missed class and practice. After the third day Mrs. Pearson dragged her son out of his room and gave him a firm talking to – reminding him of the understanding they had in regards to his sexual orientation. He was not allowed to let a crush on his teacher risk his exposure to the school and the community, which they both knew may result in expulsion and destroy his future career. After a long conversation it was agreed that Mr. Cullen was definitely not homosexual and Will needed to resolve, or hide, his feelings or he would risk everything.

Will started the next day refusing to think of Mr. Cullen as anything other than teacher, mentor and friend. With deep sadness he was able to bury his feelings and focus on his music. It is only when Mr. Cullen left unexpectedly for a week, did Will realize how much he had been deluding himself. He missed the other's presence, his friendship and company. What made it worse was, while Mr. Cullen was away, the music room was not accessible. As a result Will was not only denied Edward's presence, he was denied the release of the emotions towards his teacher, through his music.

Desperate to have an outlet for his emotional state, Will started hovering around the Maestro's office, pestering the older man to let the Masters student's access their class room. By the second day Will was able to get the support of the three other students. Pleased that the students were so dedicated, the Maestro agreed to sit and work in Mr. Cullen's office during the scheduled class time, providing the students an opportunity to practice.

Will was ecstatic at first, but after 15 minutes realized that something was wrong, something was missing. It took him another half an hour to realize what it was…Edward.

Will stopped playing in distress. What was he going to do? How could he continue as a student if he was fixated on his teacher? Will sat unmoving at his piano, unable to focus on anything around him.

~*.*~

The Maestro sat at Edward desk, his papers laid out in front of him, along with a score that Edward had written for him last week. A piece so beautiful he was stunned by its complexity.

Edward's office was spotless, as usual. Having been to Dr. Cullen's office, which existed in a similar state, the Maestro assumed that the younger man had learned from the older. There was a single photograph on the desk of the two young men formally dressed. Mr. Cullen was sitting whiles Dr. Cullen was standing behind, one hand on Edward's shoulder.

He looked at the younger man in the photograph which had been taken when he was 17. He could see youth and excitement in the young man's face. This young man was content with his life and was going to live it.

Staring at the image the Maestro could see in the young man the drive and passion he himself had at that age. He was a year younger than Edward when he left his home to travel to Rome. He had gained a scholarship and not looked back. So much so that he had not returned home after the loss of both his parents, only making arrangements from a distance for his sister to travel to Rome and become a Vatican Carmelite nun. He never visited her in Rome, only communicating with her via letters until her death a decade ago.

Living in America, teaching out the last days of his life, his only human contacts his students, staff and benefactors. He had been sure this uneventful, undemanding situation would be the pattern for the remainder of his life. That is until Edward Cullen entered his school.

His initial response to Mr. Cullen's application was that here was a talented young musician, who for whatever reason continued to live with his brother rather than branching out on his own. Based on this initial information he had assumed Edward would be a shy, introverted young man with little by way of social skills as most musical geniuses are.

He was surprised, to say the least, to find Edward was an articulate, personable young man who could articulate his love of music with such clarity and passion the interview panel were blow away. Personally the Maestro was troubled as he felt that this young man's outstanding talent could not be subjected to Mr. Phelps's tutorage.

So when Mr. Phelps and the young female student came to him the next day begging for his assistance, declaring that they were in love, but that her family would never approve the union, the Maestro saw this as a perfect opportunity.

The old man had truly felt pity for the young couple and quietly assisted them in leaving Oberlin to start their new life together. However his main purpose for assisting them was to free up the perfect position for Mr. Cullen.

In taking Mr. Cullen on staff the Maestro hoped to gain a wonderful tutor but also provide Edward with the opportunity to develop his talent. The Maestro's interaction with both Mr. Cullen and Dr. Cullen had revealed that they were highly intelligent accomplished young men who had had countless opportunities in their young lives. However he had noticed that Dr. Cullen was very protective of Edward, to the point that the Maestro decided to take it upon himself to assist the young man to move from out of Dr. Cullen's shadow.

The Maestro had been pleased beyond expectations with Edward, who had done more that fill the tutor's role. He had brought the program to life. Edward had captured the passion of the students. Jumping into his new role with both feet and spending both his time and - the Maestro suspected - money to establish a wonderful teaching environment. The addition of Edward providing extra lessons and tutoring to not only his own students, but others that the Maestro directed the young tutor's way, proved to the older man the perfection of his decision.

He had been disappointed when Dr. Cullen had contacted him advising that the two men would be leaving for the week and insisted that Edward's classes, and any other obligations, be cancelled. He had been disappointed to have to tell Edward's students of the cancellation. However he had been surprised when initially Mr. Pearson, and then the other students, pestered him to open the room for practice. This simply would not have happened before Edward.

Getting up from behind the desk, the Maestro decided to have a look into the room, where he could clearly hear the students making the most of the time being given to them.

As he looked into the room, he noticed that Mr. Pearson while seated at the instrument was not playing. Young William had been pestering him for over a day to be allowed to practice, so why just sit at the instrument? On moving closer the Maestro noticed that the young man was quite distressed.

He reached Will and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Are you alright Mr. Pearson?"

Will startled at the contact, "I am, thank you, Maestro. I am just struggling with this piece."

Looking at the stand, Maestro was surprised at the piece in front of him.

"Is this a part of your normal study, or something you are working on with Mr. Cullen?"

At the mention of the teachers name the young man twitched and the Maestro could now guess the source of William's distress. Taking Will's arm he stood him up and, ignoring glances from Kitty, led Will into the office.

The Maestro sat the young man down and then pulled up another chair so he sat opposite the young man.

"How long have you had feelings for Mr. Cullen?"

Will stood in shock, "I don't…I'm not...I need to…" he babbled and tried to escape the Maestro's grip on his arm.

"Sit down, William," the old man instructed. "It is OK. I will not tell anyone. Please sit down. I just want to help you. "

Will sat down and bent over, with his head in his hands he groaned. But sat up suddenly, panicked.

"Do you think, Edwa…um…Mr. Cullen knows?"

The Maestro watched the young man with a tinge of pity, "I am not sure. But he is one, you have noticed, that seems to be able to look right into you, as if he can read your mind."

Will nodded. It was true he had noticed this about Edward, but he had tried to notice as much as he could about the man.

The Maestro continued, "However I would not be too concerned even if he did. I cannot imagine Mr. Cullen would be anything other than supportive to those who have an alternative lifestyle. He himself has lived an unusual life. His travels and achievements aside, the fact that he still lives with his elder brother suggests that he does not prescribes to society's norms."

Will frowned at the last comment. What the Maestro was trying to say? "I understood this was temporary until his nuptials."

"Mmmm" the older man sat and watched the young man.

"What?" he realized he was being rude and tried to calm himself. "I'm sorry, but what so interesting?"

The Maestro sat back in his chair and crossed his legs.

"I should probably not tell you this. But I only do so to relieve some of your distress. The existence of Mr. Cullen's fiancée Eliza was as much a surprise to me as it was to anyone else. Before she was mentioned at the gala ball, I had no knowledge of Edward having a fiancé, and as you know we ask for detailed personal history at the time of application."

Will was shocked, why would Edward lie, "Why?"

The Maestro chuckled, "I can only speculate, but I suspect two things. One, the pressure that Kitty's mother was putting on Mr. Cullen was enough to cause him distress. This situation compelled Dr. Cullen to invent a fiancé for Edward, a lady who conveniently lived away from Oberlin, but was still able to make it so Edward was off limits."

The Maestro paused. Will was only able to wait a few seconds before prompting.

"And the second, you said there were two things."

The old man smiled at the impatience of youth.

"Well let me just say based on what I have seen, and the information I have on young Mr. Cullen. I believe the two of you have more in common than you think."

"What…?" Will was not sure what the old man was trying to tell him, "What are you saying?"

"I suspect Mr. Cullen lives with his brother so he can live his lifestyle in a safe environment, one where Dr. Cullen can protect him and allow him to not be discovered. Not unlike your arrangement with your mother?"

Will paled, that the Maestro appeared to know of the arrangement between Will and his mother, surprised him. Was it then so surprising that his knowledge Edward was also true?

"So what do I do now," he whined.

The Maestro smiled, "I am an eternal bachelor, and I cannot assist you in matters of the heart. You and Edward are already friends and, if what I believe and have observed is true, I would say you are close friends. I would suggest you no longer spend so much effort trying to hide from Mr. Cullen who you are and how you feel. You may be surprised at the response."

"Now I am sure you wish to spend some time practicing before I need to close the room," the Maestro gestured to the door, effectively ending the conversation.

Will left the office and returned to the piano. Pausing for a moment he took a deep breath and commenced practicing the piece that Edward had been teaching in private, Rachmaninoff's Piano Concerto No. 3.

Smiling to himself, the Maestro could hear the young man return to his practice with vigor and passion. He was glad he had an opportunity to speak to the young man. Will had clearly been pining for his young teacher and the Maestro had a soft spot for helping those in love.

He only hoped that Mr. Cullen could see more than the musical potential in Will.


	2. Outtake 2 - Aro

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I apologise for this not being the latest chapter of Jealousy. But I had received a few questions regarding the setting of the story which I need to explain before moving on to the next chapter of Jealousy. **

**This story is based in the AU created in two stories written by Pace is the Trick and Sandfish who, for reasons of their own, have removed them from Fan Fiction. **

**As many of my readers will not have had a chance to read the above stories before they were pulled I wanted to clarify my thoughts on the character of Aro from this AU. **

**He may, or may not, be very different to your understanding, but either way please read, enjoy and hey go crazy and review *grin***

* * *

He sat in the moving vehicle, paying no notice to the night moving past the window, seeming to study his pale hands resting gently on his lap.

His companion made no movement, a silent presence waiting for the moment his Master needed him. Two others seated at the front of the vehicle spoke in whispers and short phrases, a mixture of planning and observation. The conversation contained serious matters and banter, interaction between two individuals who had known, and worked with, each other for centuries.

Aro half listened to their conversation, he found such interactions between his guard amusing and supported such comradery, as long as it did not interfere with the work. The relaxed atmosphere helped him contain his aggravation over the current situation, not least the five days trapped on-board the ship between Bremerhaven and New York.

Choosing his companions for this voyage had been particularly challenging, he needed members of the guard who had the ability to protect him and handle the individuals concerned with discretion, but who also had the patience and control to be around large numbers of humans for extended periods of time. So Jane and Alec were replaced by Felix and Renata joining Demetri and Chelsea. In hindsight Aro was quite satisfied with the decision not to bring the twins, he had found the journey less dramatic than those where they were present; Aro found that he did so enjoy the calm.

Caius was usually delegated to perform the task of find and recover, Aro trusted his brother to perform such duties as required, and despite his role as warrior he had not lived as long as he had without being skilled in diplomacy and subtly. Despite this Caius needed regular distractions; he was easily bored and became imaginative and vicious as a result. To combat this Aro had created various entertainments, over the centuries, to amuse Caius.

In one such setup, Aro had created a unique species of animal for this brother to hunt, however Caius had immersed himself so thoroughly that when he was attacked by one of the werewolf's his need for revenge was absolute as he drove the animals to extinction. While the result was disappointing for Aro he had found his brothers reaction fascinating and felt that what he learned about Caius and his potential was truly breathtaking.

After that Aro's ambition, and imagination, amplified as he created ways that he could both entertain Caius and tighten his leash on the vampire race. His resourcefulness and clandestine ways meant that Caius and Marcus were unaware of Aro's influence over the Southern Vampire Wars or that he was the creator of the first immortal child; encouraging the spawning of the little monsters, initially by individuals and then by covens.

Both scenarios gave Caius a cause to channel his aggression whilst also giving him a reason to avoid the stifling nature of the citadel. But more so they provided Aro with the opportunity to tighten his control over the vampire nation; he was saddened that many vampire lives had been lost, but the resulting increase in their authority and power was definitely worth it. Well, worth it for the brothers.

Marcus, well Marcus was a different beast. More bear than lion, Marcus buried himself in the administration of the vampire empire. Aro knew that maintaining such a huge empire while maintaining discretion and anonymity took coordination and management, and that wasn't taking into consideration Marcus' extensive intelligence network and research and development teams.

Marcus managed the books, which kept the vampire nation safe. He worked relentlessly in a futile attempt to divert himself from the death of his mate hundreds of years ago. However he was in no way impotent; Aro had learnt the hard way that underneath the moderate exterior Marcus possessed a will of iron whose desire to protect the vampire nation was stronger that his own. Marcus would sacrifice a brother to protect their people and as such he was both dangerous and invaluable to Aro.

Aro had no delusions as to his own motivation and desires. He wanted power and adulation and was willing to do anything to get it. He was an immortal and if he had his way he would see out the end of mankind and the death of the stars.

He was a visionary; his mind was full of not only his thoughts, but the thoughts of the millions he had encountered over time. He had shaped history, instigated and terminated wars, triggered recessions and ended revolutions. He did it all for one reason; the protection and expansion of the Vampire nation and its natural food source. An aura of smugness oozed from every pore and he contemplated that was it not for his influence the human race would not have survived this long to continue in their role as prey.

When he had first heard about the child, this wonderful being that Carlisle had stumbled upon, he had felt threatened. Here was a child whose talent could rival Aro's own and was possibly a threat to those who needed to keep the secrets of the Volturi. However upon meeting Edward, when he visited Volterra with Carlisle to resolve an unfortunate matter that had occurred between the couple and Aro's guard, Aro found a very different individual with a world of potential.

It was during the months that Edward was in Italy that Aro's perception of the child changed. Edward was not a threat; he had amazing potential, not just in his talents as a mind reader, but as Aro's counterpart and potential heir. Aro could see the three once again become four, with Carlisle's progeny occupying the position that Carlisle abandoned.

During his interactions with the child Aro had had an epiphany. He always believed there was a hierarchy amongst the vampire people and that those who were talented were ranked higher, and as such they had the responsibility to take care of those who were not.

But now he saw that the rarity and value of their talent meant mind readers were superior to all. Aro was convinced that their shared talent meant that they were the predestined leaders of the vampire race and the protectors of the mysteries of man and vampire.

Those with such talent must be forever protected. Even though Aro was angered when Carlisle removed Edwards from Volterra, he knew Carlisle's attachment to the child made him a trustworthy protector of Aro's heir.

So what had happened now to make Carlisle a threat?

Aro was desperate to get to the child, who must be frightened and confused, and anxious to be rescued from his torment. He was also concerned that Edward had not simply left Carlisle. Was the situation so bad that the child would not, or could not, leave his sire? Edward had left Carlisle once before over the matter of diet and restraint. When here heard about the falling out Aro had expected the child to make his way to Volterra and was troubled that he did not and was angered that in the end Edward gave in to the false morality forced upon him by his sire and returned to Carlisle's side.

One thing that was highlighted during Edwards early visit to Volterra and then confirmed when the chid went native was that he was susceptible to pain and distress when feeding from human prey. Initially Aro thought that this was a simple intolerance that the child could be trained to ignore. However he came to understand that the child's reaction to the overwhelming stimulus was not something that could be reduced by way of acclimation, but had the potential to create substantial mental damage and put both vampires and humans at peril.

Aro knew that wherever Edward was relocated the child would not be able to live in Volterra. He could not be sedated the entire time as that would render the child useless. Also Aro was not irresponsible, he could not leave one such as Edward in a vulnerable state to be the target of jealousy or political intrigue. Aro would have to find an alternative. He had friends all over the world in every country, but there were few he trusted with something a precious as Edward.

He sighed, before he could think about where Edward would stay, Aro first had to learn of the child's fate and, if necessary, save him from his sire's inevitable insanity.

Carlisle was no longer the protector, but the threat. Even if Edward was to never join Aro at his rightful place at Aro's right hand. Aro could not support the injury or death of the child. No mind reader should be at risk of any harm, they were too valuable, too unique.

Aro looked down at his hands to find them clenched tight in the lap, risking damage to the threats of his robe.

"We must hurry," he murmured.

The guard in front of him looked up.

"Master?"

"We must go faster, we must save him."

Hearing the engine accelerate in response he settled again in his seat, willing that they would get to the child and his shortly to be deceased sire, soon.


End file.
